Das Tötungsspiel, Teil I
Die ''Voyager''-Crew wird von den Hirogen auf einem Holodeck in einer Simulation des Zweiten Weltkrieges festgehalten. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Janeway ist verletzt Eine klingonische Kriegerin kämpft mit zwei weiteren Klingonen in einer Höhle. Sie brüllt die anderen an, dass sie sich darauf vorbereiten sollen, ihre Ahnen wiederzusehen, während sie die Schläge der Klingonen abwehrt. Als ein Klingone sie niederschlägt, weicht sie am Boden liegend mit einer Rolle dem nächsten Schlag aus und meint, dass das Haus von Mo'Kai sich niemals ergeben wird, auch wenn ihr Gegner am heutigen Tage im Kampf überlegen sei. Kurz bevor sie besiegt wird, kommt ein Hirogen auf sie zu. Er beansprucht die Beute für sich und schickt den anderen Klingonen als Feigling weg. Janeway meint, dass er sie hätte töten sollen, als sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Der Hirogen will jedoch die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Janeway entgegnet ihm, dass er in ihren Augen nur seine Vernichtung sehen wird. Als er sie als hartnäckige Beute bezeichnet, holt Janeway mit ihrer Keule aus. Dann sticht er ihr ein Messer in den Bauch und meint, dass sie ihm im Leben und nach dem Tode gehöre. Er greift zu einem Kommunikator und ruft die Krankenstation – Janeway brauche medizinische Hilfe. Akt I: Im Dritten Reich thumb|leftthumb|Karr spricht mit dem Sanitäter. Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ist umgeben von mehreren Hirogenschiffen, die sie eskortieren. Captain Kathryn Janeway liegt auf der Krankenstation und ist bewusstlos. Ein Hirogen-Sanitäter meldet, dass die Verletzungen nicht schwerwiegend sind und sie überleben wird. Der Hirogen, der sie angegriffen hat, möchte wissen, ob ihr neurales Interface stabil ist, da er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, sie weiß wer sie wirklich ist. Doch einer der Hirogenärzte bestätigt, dass es funktioniert und sie nur die Rolle spielt, die ihr zugewiesen wird. Außerdem hat er die Simulation überwacht und meint, dass sie denkne, dass sie die sind, für die sie sie programmiert haben. Dann lässt der Alpha sie auf Holodeck eins bringen, denn er hat ein neues Programm entdeckt, das er ausprobieren will - einen Konflikt von Janeways Heimatplaneten, welchen er als höchst stimulierend betrachtet. thumb|Seven singt in der Bar. Seven of Nine als Mademoiselle de Neuf singt mit Klavierbegleitung in einem Lokal. Das Etablissement ist gut besucht. Tuvok steht hinter der Bar und Captain Janeway – Katrine – heißt die Gäste willkommen und nennt die Bedingung, den Krieg draußen zu lassen um die erste Runde Getränke gratis zu erhalten. Dann lässt sie einen Kellner noch Schnecken zu Tisch 9 bringen. Gerade hat sie sich an einen Tisch gesetzt und möchte einigen Gästen von ihrem letzten Abenteuer in Paris erzählen, da kommen zwei Hirogen in SS-Uniformen herein und Katrine entschuldigt sich. Sie geht zu Tuvok und er informiert sie, dass der britische Geheimdienst glaubt, dass er hergeschickt wurde, um die Besetzung der Stadt zu überwachen. Sie spricht mit ihm kurz über den neuen Kommandanten, der eben hereinkam. Tuvok berichtet, dass er als brillanter Stratege gilt und berüchtigt für seine Grausamkeit ist. Sie ordert Wein für ihn. Tuvok fragt, ob er ihm den 29er bringen soll, was Janeway verneint, da sie es hasst, guten Wein zu verschwenden. Daher lässt sie ihm den 36er servieren.thumb|Captain Janeway als KatrineSeven of Nine hört nach einem Lied auf zu singen, bedankt sich für den Applaus und bittet auch, ihren Pianisten Claude nicht zu vergessen, der daraufhin auch mit Klatschen bedacht wird. Dann verlässt sie die Bühne, doch einer der Hirogen will sie zwingen weiterzumachen, aber sie weigert sich und er bedroht sie damit, dass er ihre Knochen auf seinem Schiff ausstellen wird. Der zweite weist ihn zurecht, er solle das Spiel spielen. Sie gehören zu einer alten Rasse von Soldaten und wollen die ganze Welt erobern. Raumschiffe besitzen sie hier nicht. Katrine beruhigt die ganze Lage und meint, dass de Neuf sich nur frisch machen wolle, vor ihrem nächsten Lied. Dann begrüßt sie Karr, dessen Ruf ihm vorauseile. Der Kommandant bittet sie um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Er spricht sie auf die Resistance an, doch sie meint, in dieser kleinen wehrlosen Stadt versucht man mit allen gut auszukommen. Sie meint, dass sie nach dem Krieg mit dem Sieger weiterhin auf gutem Fuß stehen wollen, wer auch immer das sein mag. Karr meint, dass ihre kleine Stadt eine Schlüsselposition ist und die Resistance daher bestimmt hier sein wird. Katrine meint, dass sie auch der Resistance sagen wird, dass sie den Krieg draußen lassen sollen. Da wird der Kommandant weggerufen, weil es Probleme mit dem Warpplasmanetz gibt. Als janeway fragt, was das bedeute, meint Karr, dass sie sich nicht darum kümmern müsse. Der Hirogen trinkt auf die Jagd nach der Resistance, küsst ihr die Hand und geht. thumb|Mademoiselle de Neuf schlägt ein aggressiveres Vorgehen vor. Als alle Gäste weg sind, zählt Seven das Geld und stellt fest, dass es nicht allzu viel ist. An einem Sonnabendabend seien 1247 Franc und 81 Reichsmark zu wenig. Katrine beauftragt Seven, einen Hochfrequenzoszillator, der die Reichweite des Funkgerätes erhöht, zu besorgen. Auf dem Land hat ein Monsieur Goulot ein kleines Landhaus und sein Weinkeller ist voller Vakuumröhren. Janeway lässt 300 Franc bieten, solle aber nicht höher als 500 gehen. Doch de Neuf möchte lieber starke Waffen und Sprengstoff beschaffen. Katrine fragt sie ironisch, ob sie einen deutschen Panzer knacken wolle. Janeway entgegnet, dass sie hier keine Armee aufbauen wollen. Dazu meint sie, dass sie es tun wölle, falls es nötig sei. De Neuf meint, dass sie für die Amerikaner nicht Moonlight Becomes You singen wird, sondern aktiv helfen will, da drei weitere Bataillone der Deutschen sind auf dem Weg nach Sainte Claire und eine Panzerdivision nahe der Stadt in Stellung gegangen sei. Katrine macht ihr klar, dass es darum geht Informationen zu sammeln und an die Alliierten weiterzugeben, da andernfalls der Einmarsch nach Deutschland scheitern könne. Sie will die Operation nicht aufs Spiel setzen, weil ihr Finger locker am Abzug sitzt. Katrine meint, dass sie nur noch ein wenig durchhalten müssen und jeden Tag der Einmarsch der Amerikaner beginnen kann. Sie müssten nur noch etwas geduldig sein. Dann verlässt de Neuf den Raum. Tuvok und Katrine machen sich Sorgen um Seven, sie befürchten, sie könnte auch ein Spitzel der Nazis sein, da sie sie alle mit ihren Vorschlägen in Gefahr bringt, ihr den Gehorsam verweigerte. Katrine meint, dass sie eigensinnig ist, was typisch für den Untergrund ist. Katrine stellt klar, dass sie sie benötigen. Allerdings sollten sie sie einige Tage beschatten und, falls sie ein Spitzel ist, eliminieren. Akt II: Der Plan thumb|Neelix als BäckerNeelix ist mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs und greift sich im Vorbeifahren einen Apfel von einem Obststand. Der Verkäuferin ruft er zu, dass sie es anschreiben solle, wie immer. Dann fährt er weiter, wird aber bald von einem deutschen Soldaten und einem Hirogensoldat angehalten. Er bleibt stehen und erwartet, die Soldaten stillstehend. Der Hirogen fordert ihn auf abzusitzen. Sie kontrollieren ihn, zerbrechen das Brot und nachdem sie den Wein weggeschüttet haben, darf er weiterfahren. Turanj meint noch zu ihm, dass er bereits tot wäre, wenn es nach ihm ginge. B'Elanna Torres alias Brigitte schreibt in der Bar einen Radiobericht mit, während Tuvok und Janeway die Landkarte an der Rückseite eines Bildes betrachten. Durch Störungen kann Torres nicht alles verstehen. Als es plötzlich an der Türe klopft, greift Janeway nach einer Pistole und geht zur Tür. Sie ruft nach draußen, dass sie geschlossen haben, doch es ist nur Neelix, der Bäcker. Als Janeway ihn fragt, wieso er so spät kommt, meint er, dass er nur ein tête-a-tête mit einem Angehörigen der Herrenrasse hatte. Janeway meint, dass sie ihre Patrouillen wohl verstärkt haben. Neelix bringt – versteckt auf dem Weinetikett – wichtige Informationen, die helfen den Code der Nachricht zu entschlüsseln. Tuvok macht sich Sorgen, weil er schon wieder aufgehalten wurde, doch Neelix meint, er solle sich keinen Sorgen machen, mit den meisten habe er sich angefreundet, denn sie lieben seinen Strudel. thumb|Entschlüsselung des Codes Die entschlüsselte Nachricht stammt vom Alliierten Hoheitskommando und teilt mit, dass am Dienstag Sainte Claire angegriffen werden soll und dass es ihre Aufgabe ist, die Kommunikation außer Kraft zu setzen. Tuvok meint, dass der Funkraum der Deutschen sich in ihrem Hauptquartier befindet. Doch der Posten ist stark gesichert. Brigitte, die hochschwanger ist, will über den Vater des Kindes, der ein Deutscher ist, dort hineinkommen. Dann will sie versuchen den Funkraum zu finden, sich merken, wo die Wachen sind und das Gebäude auskundschaften. Katrine befürchtet, dass man sie foltern könne, doch Brigitte meint, dass ihr "Freund" nichts tun würde, was seinem Kind schaden könne. thumb|Torres umgarnt den Kommandanten. Vor dem Hauptquartier gehen verschiedene Personen an den Wachen vorbei und zwei Frauen rümpfen vor Torres die Nase und eine spuckt ihr vor die Füße und beschimpft sie als Naziflittchen. Als sie die Tür erreicht, spielt sie einen Schwächeanfall und wird zum Hauptmann gebracht. Dieser ist gerade in einer Besprechung mit einem Hirogen im ersten Stock. Sie unterhalten sich über die Beute, die Jagd und die Ziele der Herrenrasse. Der Kommandant meint, dass die größte Beute für ihn die Kunst ist. Der Hirogen fragt, ob die Jagd fair war, weil sie die Stadt mit überlegener Feuerkraft gegen eine geschwächte Beute einnahmen und fragt, ob er die Belohnungen tatsächlich verdient. Der Kommandant meint, dass es ihnen als Deutschen zusteht. Der Hirogen will wissen, warum sie es verdienen, in seinen Worten. Der Hauptmann meint, dass es aufgrund ihres Blutes verdinen und sie bereits auf diesem Boden lebten, bevor sich degenerierte Rassen in Europa ausbreiteten. Der Hirogen drängt ihn in die Ecke und macht ihm klar, dass man die Beute nicht unterschätzen soll. Er ermahnt ihn an seine Worte zu denken, wenn die gegnerische Armee in die Stadt einmarschiert. Da tritt Brigitte herein und der Kommandant ist überrascht. Brigitte meint, dass den Soldaten keine Schuld trifft, da er ihm sagte, sie wäre krank und ihn sehen wolle. Dann verlässt der Hirogen den Raum. Während sie ihn umarmt, schaut sie sich um und entdeckt den Funker. Sie fragt, wieso er ihr den Raum nie zeigte. Sie meint, dass er hier viele wunderschöne Dinge hat. Interessiert betrachtet sie auch das Funkgerät, wo ein Funker dabei ist, eine Nachricht zu empfangen. Zwei Hirogen sind unzufrieden mit der Simulation, es wird ihnen langweilig. Turanj meint, dass er genug über ihre Beute gelernt hat und lässt die Waffe entsicchern. Sie greifen Neelix und Seven an, die jedoch zurückschießt. Sie zieht Neelix in eine Gasse. Sie verstecken sich in einem Hauseingang, während ein Motorrad vorbeifährt. Dann schleichen sie aus der Gasse. Jedoch werden sie von den Hirogen entdeckt und niedergeschossen. Die beiden werden verletzt und in die Krankenstation der Voyager gebracht. Akt III: Behandlung thumb|Der Doktor muss mit den Hirogen zusammenarbeiten. Der Doktor behandelt die teilweise schweren Verletzungen und beschwert sich über die seit drei Wochen anhaltende Schädigung der Crew. Der Sanitäter meint, dass das neurale Interface beschädigt wurde. Der Doktor meint, dass es kein Wunder ist, da eine der Kugeln ihre Schädelbasis streifte. Der Sanitäter besorgt ein anderes. Da Seven einen Lungendurchschuss und zwei gebrochene Wirbel hat, muss er sie noch eine Stunde behandeln. Dann fragt der Sanitäter nach Neelix und will ihn behandeln. Der Doktor meint, dass er mehr Sorgfalt bei der Behandlung der Muskelverletzungen walten lassen soll, da das letzte von ihm behandelte Crewmitglied mit inneren Blutungen zurückkam. Daraufhin bezeichnet der Hirogen seine Crew als schwächlich. Doch der Doktor entgegnet, dass die Crew seit drei Wochen mit Phasern niedergeschossen und mit Bat'leths umgehauen wird. Ihre Körper seien dafür nicht bestimmt. Da kommt Karr auf die Krankenstation und erkundigt sich. Der Sanitäter meint, dass Seven von Turanj gejagt wurde und ihre Verletzungen schwer sind. Der Doktor fügt hinzu, dass sie fast getötet wurde und verlangt, dass er die Kämpfe beendet, wenn seine Leute unkontrollierbar sind. Jedoch lässt er die Simulationen fortsetzen und weigert sich auch, die Sicherheitsprotokolle zu aktivieren, da dies die Herausforderung verringern würde. Der Doktor appelliert an ihn, dass er 28 Verwundete und einen Toten innerhalb der letzten zwölf Stunden hatte. Er meint, dass er dieses Pensum nicht absolvieren könne, doch Karr meint, dass das Leben der Crew in seinen Händen liegt. Seven wird nach der Genesung wieder in die Nazisimulation gebracht. Neelix kommt zu den Klingonen. Harry Kim arbeitet auf der Brücke an der Erweiterung der Holodecks, er hat es geschafft sie um 5000 Quadratmeter zu erweitern, doch der Kommandant verlangt auf der Brücke mehr. Kim meint, dass er das Holodeck nicht mehr erweitern kann, ohne die Primärsysteme zu gefährden. Er meint, dass sie die Deflektoren, Lebenserhaltung und den Antrieb verlieren werden, wenn er noch mehr Energie umleitet. Karr lässt Energiemodule von seinem Schiff bringen und einbauen. Dann soll er die Holodeckprojektoren in die umliegenden Sektionen ausdehnen und genügend Emitter dafür replizieren. thumb|Harry und der Doktor schmieden Pläne Harry Kim und Ashmore arbeiten in einem Korridor. Kim schickt Ashmore zu dem Hirogen, mit dem er einen isolinearen Emitter vom Typ 3 aus dem Maschinenraum holen soll. Falls er Schwierigkeiten macht, solle er sagen, dass er sonst den Auftrag nicht ausführen könne. Dann geht Ashmore mit dem Hirogen. Harry schafft es, den Doktor zu transferieren und ihm seinen Plan zu erklären. Er muss die neuralen Interfaces neutralisieren, damit sie die Crew aufwecken können. Kim weiß, wie er die Diagnostikkonsole anzapfen kann. Jedoch muss jemand vom Holodeck aus Zugriff auf die Brückenkontrolle gewinnen. Der Doktor bringt Seven ins Spiel. thumb|Karr präsentiert Turanj seine Vision. Währenddessen hat der Kommandant einen neuen Feind gefunden, die Borg und dieses Programm – Wolf 359 – möchte er nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg ausprobieren. Er droht Turanj auch, dass er diese Jagd nicht erleben wird, wenn er weiter den Gehorsam verweigert. Sein Untergebener ist gar nicht begeistert, die Spiele befriedigen ihn nicht. Er will die Trophäen nehmen und gehen, wie es seit ewigen Zeiten tun. Der Kommandant erwidert, dass die Hirogen ihren Weg verloren haben, eine Spezies, die sich nicht ändert, stirbt seiner Meinung nach aus. Er meint, dass er seine Beute studieren soll, um lernen können. Er meint, dass jede Beute sie mit einer anderen Lebensweise konfrontiert und sie zwingt, ihre eigene neu zu bewerten. er fragt, was passiert, wenn dieser Teil des Raums durch ihre Jagd leergefegt ist. Der Hirogen antwortet, dass sie dann weiterziehen. Karr meint, dass sie ihren Weg verloren haben und sie sich im ganzen Quadranten verteilen und eine einsame und isolierte Rasse geworden sind. Sie haben keine Kultur und keine Identität mehr, es geht darum die Kräfte zu bündeln. Mit der Holodecktechnologie wird eine unendliche Jagd gewährleistet. Dadurch können sie an ihrer Vergangenheit festhalten, während sie in die Zukunft gehen. Am nächsten Tag, will er ihn auf dem Holodeck sehen und sich der Invasion der Amerikaner stellen. Akt IV: Vorbereitungen thumb|Der Doktor schickt Seven auf ihre Mission. Seven wird vom Doktor auf der Krankenstation geweckt und ermahnt liegen zu bleiben, da ein Hirogen im Biolabor arbeitet. Dann fragt er sie, nach ihren letzten Erinnerungen. Seven berichtet, dass sie angegriffen wurden und die Hirogenschiffe ihre Hülle durchbrachen und sie enterten. Es gab auf Deck 3 einen Phaserkampf und erlitt einen Treffer. Sie kann sich nicht an die nachfolgenden Ereignisse erinnern, weshalb der Doktor annimmt, dass das neurale Interface ihre Erinnerungszentren umgeht. Sie wird über die Vorgänge aufgeklärt, die seit 19 Tagen auf dem Schiff vor sich gehen. Das neurale Interface verbindet sie mit den Holodecksimulationen. Der Doktor berichtet, dass die halbe Crew arrestiert ist und die andere Hälfte auf dem Holodeck um das Leben kämpft. Durch ein Störsignal eines ihrer Borgsysteme wird das neurale Interface deaktiviert und ihre Aufgabe ist es, die Brückenzugangsrelais zu aktivieren. Dann können sie die Interfaces deaktivieren und mit dem Captain das Schiff zurückerobren. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie in einen Erdenkonflikt – den zweiten Weltkrieg – kommt. Sie weiß nichts darüber, der Doktor meinte, sie solle sich so gut wie möglich anpassen und es als neue soziale Herausforderung sehen. Der Sanitäter bringt ihm das letzte neurale Interface. Sobald der Doktor mit Seven fertig sei, solle er weitere replizieren. Dann betäubt der Doktor Seven wieder. Zurück auf dem Holodeck singt Seven of Nine im Coeur de Lion. Dann wird das Interface deaktiviert und Seven bricht das Lied ab, das sie gerade singt. Sie meint, dass sie unterbrechen muss, da sie sich nicht gut fühlt. Der Kommandant, der zugehört hat, will gehen, doch Katrine meint, dass sie mit ihr reden wird. Katrine bedrängt sie bis Mitternacht zu singen, doch Seven weigert sich und geht. Tuvok zweifelt wieder an ihrer Loyalität, da sie unverletzt blieb, als ihr Kurier auf der Straße niedergeschossen wurde und Katrine muss ihm recht geben. thumb|Chakotay plant die Invasion. Chakotay – Captain Miller – bekommt in seinem Zelt Bericht von Tom Paris – Bobby, die zur Armee der Alliierten gehören. Es gibt keine Meldungen aus St. Claire, weshalb Chakotay denkt, dass sie nicht mit Unterstützung aus der Stadt rechnen dürfen. Doch Paris ist anderer Meinung und will die Bürger von Sainte Claire nicht unterschätzen. Chakotay vermutet, dass er ein Mädchen kennenlernte, ein paar Schnecken aß und Experte für die Stadt wurde. Tom erzählt von Brigitte, die er in St. Claire mit 18 Jahren dort kennengelernt hat und am 29. August 1936 zum letzten mal sah. Chakotay will sie nicht abschreiben, doch auch nicht mit ihnen rechenen und die Stadt bei Tagesanbruch von Norden angreifen. Die Resistance plant derweilen die Unterbrechung der Kommunikation. Katrine lässt Tuvok 20 Meter vor der Tür in Stellung gehen und das Gebäude gegen die Deutschen verteidigen. Torres erwähnt, dass der Befehlsstand auf der Hauptgalerie ist. Sie soll hier bleiben und im Falle des Scheiterns, alle Materialien vernichten. Katrine und Seven sollen in das Hauptquartier eindringen und die Anlage sprengen. Katrine spricht Seven nochmals an, ob sie Bedenken hat, doch sie meint, es werde keine Fehler geben. Sie ermahnt sie, dass sie vergessen hat den Zünder anzuschließen. Seven versichert, dass es keine weiteren Fehler mehr geben wird. Akt V: Sabotage thumb|Harry Kim gibt dem Doktor letzte Anweisungen. Harry Kim nimmt nochmals Kontakt mit dem Doktor auf und transferiert ihn ins Kasino. Der Doktor meint, dass sie aufhören sollten, sich so zu treffen. Er hat alle Vorbereitungen getroffen und der Doktor hat noch zwanzig Minuten Zugriff auf die medizinische Konsole. Da öffnet sich die Tür und Kim transferiert den Doktor schenll zurück auf die Krankenstation. Zwei Hirogen treten ein und erwischen Kim. Er versucht sich mit der Reparatur des Replikatorsystems herauszureden, da er genug habe von den synthetischen Proteinen. Auch meint er, dass sie als die besten Jäger im Quadranten ihnen etwas schmackhafteres suchen könnten. Kim meint, dass er Energie vom Hauptcomputer in die Replikatoren umleiten wollten. Er meint, dass seine Männer jedes System beschädigt habe und Turanj verlangt, dass er die Subroutine sehen will. Kim lehnt ab, da wird er niedergeschlagen. Turanj verlangt, dass er tun soll, was er sagt. Kim besteht aber darauf, dass sie ihren Vorgesetzen informieren über die Verzögerung und darf schließlich doch auf die Brücke gehen. Auf dem Holodeck versteckt sich Tuvok derweil in einer dunklen Gasse und beobachtet die Straße. Unterdessen dringen Seven und Janeway in das Hauptquartier ein. Janeway schlägt den Funker nieder, der gerde eine Nachricht empfängt. Dann weist sie Seven an, die Sprengladungen zu postieren, während sie die Nachricht weiter abhört, die von einem deutschen Spähtrupp stammt. Sie erkennt, dass es Instruktionen für den Truppenaufmarsch sind. Sie erkennt, dass sie mehr Truppen mobilisieren. Seven greift derweil auf die Holodecksysteme zu. Kim hört diese Nachricht und geht auf der Brücke an die Opskonsole. Harry entdeckt auf der Brücke das Eindringen von Seven in das System. Auch der Doktor erkennt dies und initiiert die Abschaltung der Interfaces von Kathryn Janeway. thumb|Seven nimmt Zugriff auf die Systeme Katrine dreht sich um und entdeckt Sevens Arbeit. Sie vermutet, dass sie eine Nachricht an die Nazis schickt und zieht ihre Waffe. Seven streitet den Verrat allerdings ab. Der Sanitäter entdeckt die Manipulation des Doktors, der jedoch im letzten Moment Janeways Interface deaktivieren kann. Bevor Katrine Seven erschießen kann wegen Spionage, wird ihr Interface deaktiviert und sie erinnert sich, dass sie Captain Janeway ist. Auf dem anderen Holodeck, hört Neelix inzwischen einen Targ und Karr ist überrascht, dass er mitten im Kampf gegen ihre Feinde, eine niedere Kreatur erlegen würde. Neelix antwortet, darauf, dass es keinen größeren Feind gebe, als den Hunger. Da wird Karr gerufen und der Sanitäter informiert ihn, dass der Doktor das neurale Interface von Janeway irgendwie deaktiviert hat und er es nicht reaktivieren könne. Daher befiehlt Karr ihm, Janeway aus der Simulation zu entfernen. thumb|Tuvok eröffnet das Feuer. Als Tuvok auf der Straße zwei Hirogen entdeckt eröffnet er das Feuer und es kommt zu einem Gefecht. Seven meldet dies Janeway und diese erkennt, dass sich auf diesem Holodeck 13 Hirogen befinden. Tuvok geht hinter einer Mauer in Deckung. Währenddessen kommt die Armee der Amerikaner in die Stadt und Chakotay als Captain Miller geht zu Tuvok. Er lässt sich mit Artillerieeinheit Charlie 1 verbinden. Dann schickt er seine Männer auf die Straße, um die Deutschen unter Feuer zu nehmen. Unterdessen stellt Karr Kim auf der Brücke zur Rede und fragt, wie er ihre Kontrollen deaktiviert hat, doch Kim beantwortet die Frage nich, sondern schickt ihn zur Hölle. Brigitte nimmt unterdessen ein Gewehr unter dem Tresen hervor und zielt auf einen Mann, der das Lokal betritt. Dieser stellt sich als Bobby Davis heraus und er meint, dass sie ihm eine Postkarte schulde. thumb|Harry Kim meldet Karr, dass die Situation außer Kontrolle ist. Dann ertönen Sirenen und Seven meldet Janeway im deutschen Hauptquartier, dass die Amerikaner eingetroffen sind. Ihnen wird klar, dass dieses Gebäude ein Hauptangriffsziel sein wird und rennen raus. Kurz nachdem sie das Haus verlassen haben, wird es durch eine Explosion vernichtet. Die Explosion legt einen Teil des Hologitters frei und zeigt umliegende Korridore der Voyager. Tuvok fragt, was dies ist und Chakotay vermutet einen Bunker. Die Alliierten vermuten einen geheime Anlage der Nazis und rücken vor. Harry Kim ortet auf der Brücke, dass eine simulierte Explosion einen Bruch auf Deck 5 geöffnet hat und holografische Soldaten auf das Schiff vorrücken. Karr befiehlt ihm, die Holoemitter zu deaktivieren, bis sie das Schiff wieder unter Kontrolle haben. Jedoch kann Kim das Holodeck nicht deaktivieren und meint zum Alpha, dass er nun den Krieg habe, den er wollte. :Fortsetzung folgt… Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Eine andere Episode, die sich stark mit dem Nationalsozialismus beschäftigt, ist . Die Rollen, welche die Crew auf dem Holodeck gezwungen wird zu spielen, bilden jene auf der ''Voyager ab. Captain Janeway ist die Anführerin der Resistance, Tuvok kümmert sich um die Sicherheit der Gruppe, Neelix ist der Bäcker und Kurier, Seven of Nine gehört der Gruppe an, hat aber stark abweichende Meinungen gegenüber Janeway, B'Elanna unterstützt die Gruppe technisch, Tom und B'Elanna hatten eine Beziehung. Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines thumb|left Diese Episode wurde bei der Erstausstrahlung zusammen mit als Doppelfolge gesendet: Am in den USA, in Deutschland am (SAT.1). Abgesehen von einer weiteren Ausstrahlung der Doppelfolge am (Kabel1) und Veröffentlichung auf VHS werden im TV grundsätzlich die beiden auch auf DVD veröffentlichten Einzelepisoden gezeigt. Darsteller und Charaktere J. Paul Boehmer, der den SS-Offizier auf dem Holodeck spielt, war in und erneut in einer ähnlichen Rolle zu sehen, dort als SS-Untersturmführer in der Vergangenheit. Roxann Dawson war während der Dreharbeiten tatsächlich schwanger. Trivia Die Komposition That Old Black Magic, welche Seven of Nine im Café Le Coeur de Lion singt, findet mehrfach in Star Trek Verwendung. In der Episode wird sie vom Doktor in einer flotteren Variante gesungen, nachdem Harry Kims Version bei den Qomar nicht sonderlich gut ankam. Des Weiteren wurde sie in als Hintergrundmusik eingesetzt. Roxann Dawson spricht im Original einen Satz auf Deutsch. Als sie eine Ohnmachtsattacke vortäuscht, um den SS-Hauptsturmführer sprechen zu können, sagt sie zu einer der Wachen: Ich muss mit Ihrem Hauptmann sprechen. Diese Folge hat laut der VHS-Hülle eine FSK Freigabe ab 16 Jahren. Nachwirkung 1998 errang diese Episode eine Emmy-Nominierung in der Kategorie „Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series“. Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Die Verwendung der Dienstgrade ist in sofern inkorrekt, als ein Teil der Soldaten Uniformen der SS trägt. Es müsste z.B. statt Hauptmann demnach historisch korrekt „Hauptsturmführer“ heißen. Produktionsfehler Auch bei den Kulissen sind historische Ungenauigkeiten zu verzeichnen. So ist z.B. im Außenbereich mehrfach deutlich ein Citroën 2CV ("Ente") zu erkennen. Die Produktion dieses Wagens fand erst nach dem Krieg statt. Darüber hinaus handelt es sich bei dem in den Kulissen verwendete Fahrzeug um ein Modell der Variante "Charleston" aus den 1980er Jahren. Synchronfehler In den deutschen Untertiteln wird das Wort "Widerstand" wiederholt falsch geschrieben ("Wiederstand"). Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Killing Game (episode) es:The Killing Game, Part I fr:The Killing Game, Part I (épisode) nl:The Killing Game, Deel I Toetungsspiel, Teil I, Das